From Television to Life
by Gray Territe
Summary: What began as a worldwide enslavement became a boys best living dream,as unimaginable properties have taken place. Will the Author's ultimate fantasy become his worst nightmare? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1:A strange day

_**(My prospective)**_

 _ **Okay,fist of all,im Logan,but many love to call me Gray because of my personality similarities to my character. But little did i know that my gem would cause a worldwide Gem takover!! First of all,I'm trapped in a camp with the navy blue devil Aquamarine in the events that took place before we caught a first time glimpse of Homeworld in the 7th Steven Bomb. Ive always imagined what wouldve happened if Aquamarine,much less anyone else managed to make it into MY physical realm,and little did i know that Humans and Gems don't mix. This is my story of surviving the little nightmare named Aquamarine,and the big nightmares known as the diamonds.**_

 _ **(November 1, 2017)**_

I was writing my books as per usual, not minding that Steven Universe's 8th Steven bomb had made it onscreen for the first time in 3 months, as we finally got cable back after about 5 months, not very long after the 7th Steven Bomb. I hum,wondering what kind of Rated M content i could put into my book _Long Shot Love._ I suddenly felt a very sharp pain in my left shoulder,as i cut a glance to my TV,to see Aquamarine just staring at me with this psychotic smirk,all of which was followed by a deafening tearing noise from my shoulder. My TV let off a loud, demonic laugh,and everything shut down,and all that was heard,was the low pitter patter of rain outside my window. I felt a presence in my room,it was not recognized as my family,but who may be my enemy,i turn to it to see the small,patite Aquamarine staring down at me,my kindel being the only illumination. I scoot back in a panicked frenzy,only to back into who felt like Peridot,"Dont worry human,we wont hurt you...yet.~" Aquamarine purrs, before i felt a book strike me in the back of the head,knocking me out for god knows how long.

Shortly after i came to my consciousness,i found myself in a forest,i knew i was still in texas because of the surrounding pecan and oak trees,but not far from my position was a cage full of Humans,in fact,it wasnt a cage,it was an environmental dome. I shift my gaze towards what looked like a Topaz guard,"Get up Territe." The Topaz commanded,but i refused,and looked at my shoulder,a pentagonal hole was left on my shirt, and in that hole,laid a bright silver,pentagonal gem,approximately 3 inches across sitting on my shoulder,awaiting its command. " _I said **UP**!!_" The Topaz barks,responding quickly i rose to my feet,to find that my body had underwent a lot pf changes, one of those changes being my hair,body stature,and height. Instead of having mud brown hair,i had silver bullet hair,and my skin was now lightly tanned,having a smooth,flawless texture to it. I was a lot taller as well,from what i could estimate,i was 8" 2,standing the same height as the topaz,"Follow." The Topaz grunts. I comply and follow closely,my eyes darting left and right,only to see Pecan and Oak trees as far as the eye could see,"Where am i?" I ask in a low,husky,demanding voice,"Texas,Huston." The Topaz replied simply. I growl in annoyance,and cross my arms as we came to a massive clearing,id say there was 12 miles semiclear land,as a massive crystal blue wall separated the possible town from the rest of the of Texas. The Topaz approached a pair of Rubies,"Name?" The left ruby asked

"Territe,Gray." The topaz replies. "Building #23,Demodite Ave." The right ruby said,cutting a glare at me. The doors gave a body quaking rumble,and split,to reveal busy streets,Gems of all types accompanied by humans wearing various sets of clothing,on come occasion I'd see some people wearing little to nothing. "Id suggest putting this on." The topaz said, handing me a Gothic robe. I pull it on and pull the hood over my head,"Now follow closely, and dont let your gem get spotted until we reach Building #23." She said lowly. I nod,assuming that i was my gem,the Silver Territe Onyx,"Why the robe?" I asked. "Humans and gems alike are hunting you,wishing to obtain your... _Essence._ " She said,as we strode throughout the streets. It didnt take me long to figure out what that ment,i shudder,if im correct,Steven Universe is now merged with reality,and it's on a scary scale,just waiting to tip over and dump out its contents. After about a long 45 minutes, we reach building #23,and we enter,I saw a Silver Sapphire awaiting us,"Gray Territe correct?" She asked kindly,"Y-yes,that's me." I lied,my actual name was Logan Zelsilus Brown,but i preferred to be called Gray, so this came naturally to me. "Admiral Aquamarine is wating for you in room 17." She replied kindly. "T-thank you my clarity." I said,heading to room 17. I enter,to see Aquamarine waiting for me,in her usual outfit but she seemed...more mature looking,her body was still roughly patite but she looked teenage,maybe my age. She giggled warmly and motioned for me to approach. I fuff softly,grumbling as i made my way over to the smaller gem,as she caresses my cheek excitedly,"Be a good boy okay?" She purrs in my ear. I blush,knowing i _can_ stay alive this way,so i sit for her,expecting something that would be terrifying, only to receive a soft kiss on the lips. I stammer softly and blush,and "Black out".

 _ **This was Chapter 1:New Days,Old Enemies! Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2:New days of life

(November 2,2017,Thursday Morning)

I groan softly, my body and gem much past sore. "Agh...my head..." I groan softly,as i lean up,to see Mine and another's clothes scattered about the floor. "What the hell?" I asked,then it all hit me likehimsack of concrete bricks,'Clothes all over the floor A girl in bed in me equals...' I thought,i gasp,and hold my pounding chest. "M-my Virginity..." I utter,still trying the slippery,icy road of reality. I calm down,and a ungodly _**(And i mean UNGODLY)**_ smell crosses my nostrils, i gag,"Oh god...is that what i smell like after _that?!"_ I yelp,getting up. I felt a pair of small,feminine hands encase me in what felt like a loving embrace,"Morning Luv." Said a brtitish accented female. "What exactly happened?" I asked,noting the room before my blackout,and how it looked like a violent typhoon had raged through it,breaking or damaging a number of different tables. Then again,my oc was able to control the two purified elements Fire (Farake) And Wind (Windake),which it seemed i used a lot of wind on my supposed lover. I saw Aquamarine laid out on the bed,which,much like the rest of the room,was a total wreck,its legs barley able to hold me,much less someone bigger than me. From what i could see,the bed may as well be 89 years old having a past of 300 pound fat kids jumping and sleeping on it,how could i unconsciously cause this much damage in little more than a night's worth of lovemaking. I grab a silken,gothically patterned robe,and wrapped it over my pale body,which was now wind stained,as dirty black marks were wrapping around my chest,legs and arms. I groggily walk down the hallway when i bumped into an amber haired male,having a Smoky Quartz on his left elbow,"Seth i presume?" I ask in a simple,almost monotonous tone. "How the hell did you figure that out?" He asked

"There is a collar on your neck." I almost laugh,"Oh really? Where is yours then Mr loudmouth?" Seth asked,glaring at me. "Boys! I dont need you two butting heads out there!" Aquamarine calls,"Uh right!" Seth replies awkwardly, looking at me. "" Uhh...Im Gray,i was originally named Logan..." I said. We shared an awkward laugh,"So,you're the last of your species correct? The one that gave birth to this "Silvio" Character that lives with the Diamonds?" Seth asked. "Hey!! Thats personal!" I felt my Gray side bark. "Jeez man,tone it down! I didnt mean to strike a nerve!" He said,having his hands in front of him defensively. I scoff, "Yeah right,so,i presume youre one of Lady Aquamarine's?" I asked,looking at him. "Yeah...lemme guess,guard? assistant maybe?" he asked.

"Mate actually." I assumed,consoidering how warm she was towards me. "Look bub,she is a lusty whirlwind that has a large desire to claim a gem like you,now we're _both_ stuck with her." He grumbles, right when i heard a farmiliar,pleasent voice. ' _Yellow!'_ I thought,as i rush around the corner to see the woman accompanied by a young girl with silver and yellow striped hair,and a silver hexagonal gem adorning her chest,she had one golden eye,the other a low burning amber. The younger female's eyes lit up,as she spotted me,"Daddy!" She screams, running over and tackling me,laughing and giggling. "G-gray!!" Yellow cried,she was a Yellow Sapphire, but no sapphire would be able to predict my appearance. She cried in my arms,as did i,"Aww! Has the Territe come to his petty little senses? _**SIT!!"**_ Aquamarine commanded,and my whole body lunged away from my lover,and sat next to Aquamarine,"You see Gray-san,there was one little issue,you're a gem of free will,so i modified your half human side into cybernetic tissue,and from there,i awaited your arrival,and the arrival of your lover Yellow Sapphire 46G." She explained proudly. "You monster..." I Growl,as my backmount opens to reveal a chainsaw. "Come Gray,you have a lot to do." She chimes,i follow,as Yellow sobs,"Gray!!" She cried out. "Im sorry..." I said,looking back to her.

(3 Days Later)

My breath was shallow,as another restless night had left me in tears. I had gained a lot more cybernetic armor,resembling a human version of Metal Gear Rising:Revengences' Blade Wolf. I stare at the ceiling, wondering when the command of "Get Up" would leave her mouth,about an hour passed,but no such luck. I willed myself into getting up,which was a massive strain on my cybernetic parts,but my will was stronger than technological advancements,soon,it became as simple as pie for me to move about. But the room was locked,and not even my wirey tail could shift the lock,"I see you're stronger then the tech that was given to you." Said a strongly spanish voice. "Who are you?" I ask,"Sombra Guatamala." She chimes. I growl softly and open a screen,hoping to triangulate the signal,but i had no luck. Aquamarine wraps her hands around my hips,messing with my cybernetic tail,"My, you seem to have overpowered part of your programming,thats good,i love a powerful man." She purrs in my ear. I roll my eyes and continue going over some diagnostic scans of my fuel cells,"You used Xenotech didnt you?" I asked,"However could you tell?" She asked.

"The desktop." I chuckle. She smiles,"And i see you met our best peridot Sombra." She chuckles. I sigh,hoping for a new mission,which soon came up,and i had to leave Aquamarine's side,now was my chance.

 _ **Hey all ya people! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**_


End file.
